This is a new Core developed to provide glass chip-based DNA microarrays to UMCCC investigators. The core will also maintain the Research Genetics human, mouse and rat cDNA libraries, and will assist UMCCC investigators with array hybridization, analysis and informatics. The Cancer Center has contributed of $90,000 for Microarray Core development. These funds were leveraged with contributions from the Medical Center for clone purchase and validation. The Core is also partially supported by the Prostate Cancer Spore grant.